


Ereri One-Shots

by Corporallevilover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporallevilover/pseuds/Corporallevilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Ereri One-Shots, I'll be updating whenever an idea comes to my mind, so thanks for wanting to read this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth

Levi's POV

I wake up in the middle of the night feeling cold. I sit up and rub my eyes as I adjust to the darkness. I look around the dark room before turning to look at the lump under a blanket on the other side of the bed. Eren. I reach my hand over to him and start poking his face repeatedly.

"Hmm..." He slowly wakes up and turns his head to look at me, "Levi...? What's wrong?"

I open my arms to him, "Come here. I'm cold."

He smiles and crawls over to me before wrapping his arms around me, "You really are cold."

I nod and snuggle into his chest, "That's because you were hogging the blanket."

"I'm sorry." He places a kiss to my temple and grabs the blanket to wrap around our shoulders, "Better now?"

I nod and pull the blanket tightly around me, "Let's go back to sleep."

He nods and lays back down with me in his arms, "Goodnight Levi."

"Goodnight Eren." I fall asleep curled up under the blanket surrounded by warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first one shot book and I'm sorry for having this one shot be so short but it's my first one and hopefully I'll write better ones soon! Thanks for reading!


	2. Titan

Eren's POV

"Levi look! It's so cute!" I point to a dark brown puppy inside one of the cages in front of me. I had finally convinced Levi to let me get a puppy but he still hadn't warmed up to the idea.

"Huh? Oh that's nice." He merely glances at it before walking forward staying a few feet away from the cages, not wanting to touch them.

I walk faster to catch up with him, "Levi, can't you at least help me choose one?"

"No, I said I would let you get one but I'm not helping you look for one." He continues walking.

I roll my eyes at his back and look around for anymore cages. I was about to leave not being able to find anymore cages before I spot a small cage with a blanket covering the cage. I slowly walk over to it and pull the blanket off revealing a small black puppy trembling in the corner of the cage. I check the paper on top of his cage.

"So you're the runt of the litter." I look back down at it as it looks at me in fear. I put the blanket back over the cage and run to Levi.

"Levi! I think I found one that I really want!" I grab his hand and drag him to the small cage before taking the blanket off it.

He looks inside then back at me, "Are you sure? It's so small."

I nod quickly, "I want it!"

He nods and gets one of the workers to come over.

"Are you sure you don't want any of the other ones?" She asks after looking at the puppy.

"I'm sure!" She looks at me for a second before carefully opening the cage door.

I peek inside and look at the puppy. It stares back at me. I reach my hand inside and pet it softly. It flinches back at first but soon starts coming closer to me, letting me pet behind it's ears. I finally manage to take it out of the cage and hold it securely in my arms. I turn around to look at Levi but see that he isn't there.

"Levi?" I walk away from the cages and go through the isles of pet supplies before finding him at the front counter. I walk up to him just as he turns around.

"I payed for him and signed the papers." He then hands me a bag, "It's a puppy starter kit since it's our first one."

I nod and look into it while having the puppy cradled in one arm. Levi looks at the puppy before reaching to touch it. It backs away from his hand but soon starts warming up to him like he did to me.

"Not bad." He takes his hand away before taking the bag from my hand, "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" I grab his hand with my unoccupied one and walk out of the store with him.

"Do you have a name for it?" He asks as soon as we're in the car.

I nod and smile at him while petting the puppy's head, "Titan."


	3. Train

Levi's POV 

"Eren, why are you standing so close?" I look up at him.

"It's really crowded on the train, I can't really move."

I nod and continue looking at my phone before feeling Eren tense.

"Why so tense?" I look at him and see him glaring at something.

"Someone's looking at you funny." He continues glaring at the person. I stand on my toes and try to see who he's looking at.

"Who?" I continue searching. 

"Why does it matter?" He moves beside me, blocking my view.

"Because they might be cute."

"W-what?! No! You are mine!" He grabs me and pulls me to his chest. I take a peek over his shoulder and see the person.

"Oh, he is cute." 

"Don't say that! Only I can be cute to you!" He grabs my chin and tilts it up so that I'm looking at him, "You're mine."

"I know." 

"You better." He leans down and kisses me gently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short update! I hope it's good enough, plus I'm planning on adding more parts to this one-shot so just wait! Thanks for reading!


	4. Coat

Eren's POV 

"Eren." Levi stops walking and looks up at me, I stop beside him.

"Y-yes?" I shiver and keep my arms wrapped around myself as the snow falls harder.

"Why didn't you bring your coat even after I told you to?"

"I didn't think it was really gonna snow..." I pull my thin jacket tighter around my body.

He sighs and starts to unbuttoning his coat, "It's not much but it'll do for now." He takes it off and wraps it around my shoulders, leaving him with only a sweater to keep warm.

I shake my head and start taking it off, "Keep it, I know how much you hate the cold."

He pulls it tight around me and buttons the top button, "I would hate it more if you got sick."

I smile at him warmly, "You love me so much."

"Of course I do, now let's go before I turn to ice."

"I can fix that." I wrap my arms around him and pull him close to my chest.

He buries his head into my chest, "I like this."

"Good, I love you."

He looks up at me, his cheeks dusted with pink, "I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this book so far! I hope this one-shot is good enough! I'll update soon! Please forgive me for writing them so short!


	5. Ice Cream

Levi's POV 

"Eren, you have ice cream on your face."

He stops digging into his ice cream and looks up at me, ice cream covering his mouth and nose.

"Where?" He grabs a napkin and starts to wipe his mouth.

"It's all over your mouth and nose, i swear you eat just like a child."

He pouts slightly, "That's mean Levi."

"Just clean your mouth." He nods and wipes all the ice cream from his mouth.

"Is that all?" 

"No, there's still some on your nose." He attempts to wipe it off but continues missing it.

"You keep missing it."

"Then where is it?!" He starts wiping his nose harder but still continues to miss the ice cream.

"It's right here." I lean forward and lick the ice cream off his nose.

His face immediately turns dark red, "L-levi!"

"What?"

He looks down at the table still flustered, "C-could you kiss me?"

"I don't know, can I?"

He nods and pulls me back over to him before pressing his lips to mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such short updates! I'm also very sorry if this is not good!


	6. Vows

Levi's POV 

"Levi!" Eren jumps onto the couch and sits next to me.

"What's wrong?" He looks at me and smiles.

"I'm just really excited for tomorrow!"

I nod, "It's not everyday that you can marry the love of your life." He blushes deeply and kisses my cheek.

"Have you already written your vow?"

"I finished it this morning." I take out a piece of paper from my pocket and show him.

"Can you read it to me?"

"I thought you were supposed to say them at the wedding."

"But I want to know what you wrote, please read it!" 

I sigh and nod before opening the paper. I look at Eren and he smiles at me encouragingly, I clear my throat before starting.

"Eren Jäger, there's a lot of things I could say about you but that would take too long so I'll summarize it for you. When I first met you I would have never thought that you would be the one I would marry one day. But I soon found that I wouldn't want to live a life with out you. You're amazing in every way. You're my everything. You're the peanut to my butter, the milk to my cookie, the water to my ocean, the spring to my step, the flip to my flop, the blue to my sky, the best to my friend, the twinkle in my eye, the beat to my heart, the love of my life. I know this isn't great, but I love you."

I look up from the paper and see Eren looking down, "Hey, what's wrong?"

He looks up at me with tears streaming down his face, "I love you too!"

He pulls me to him and kisses me gently. I return the kiss immediately and hold his face carefully, wiping his tears away before pulling away.

"So was my vow good?"

He nods quickly, "It was amazing, thank you."


	7. 'Til death do us part

Eren's POV

"Wait, Levi!"

He turns around and looks at me, "Yes?"

I run up to him and grab his shoulders, pulling him to me and kissing him gently, smiling when I feel him kiss back.

"Be careful, alright?" He says looking up at me after pulling away.

I nod and give him a small smile, "I'll be careful, don't worry."

He frowns slightly, "All I do is worry."

I stroke his cheek gently and kiss his head, "I'll see you later, okay?"

He nods and kisses my cheek before going back to his horse and getting on, "Time to go."

I nod and get on my horse, getting it into position. I glance at Levi before hearing the comand to go forward, kicking my horse's side to make it go into a running start. I follow the leader of my group, sneaking looks at Levi when I can, seeing the ring on his finger shine in the sunlight. I look down at my hand and see an identical ring on my finger, shining brightly. I smile remembering our wedding before hearing a flare go off.

"Titans spotted!" The leader calls out and I look around spotting the titans close to Levi's group. I bite my lip, watching the titans move in closer almost upon Levi's group before deciding to break away from my group.

"Eren!" I hear someone call for me but ignore them and continue riding towards Levi, seeing him getting ready to switch to the 3D maneuvering gear. Just as I near closer to him his horse steps into a hole in the ground and falls, sending Levi flying off its back, landing right at the feet of the titan.

"Levi!" I call out for him and see him try to stand up, only to fall back down being physically injured. I watch in horror as the titan reaches down and picks Levi up. I speed up my horse and prepare my gear as quickly as I can. I'm finally ready to launch my hooks before looking up at the titan, seeing it already has Levi right in front of its mouth. It opens it's mouth widely and I watch Levi struggle, seeing that his arms are in the titan's grip. I shoot my hooks onto the titan's shoulder and launch myself up into the air. landing on it's shoulder just as it has Levi in it's mouth.

"No! Levi!" I reach out for him just as the titan slams it's mouth close, biting Levi's lower half off and swallowing it.

"LEVI!" I take out my blades and shoot my hooks onto the back of the titan's neck launching. myself to it and slashing a deep cut into it with my swords, tears stinging my eyes as the titan falls and drops what remains of Levi onto the ground.

I land on the ground and run towards Levi immediately, dropping down to my knees while looking at him, "Levi...please...don't leave me..." Tears fall from my face and I soon start sobbing and hug Levi tightly.

"I'm sorry, Levi! I'm sorry I failed to save you! I'm so sorry..." I brush some of the hair out of his eyes and lean down to kiss him softly, pulling away slowly.

"Til death do us part...I love you, Levi..." I hold him close to me and grab his hand gently, rubbing my thumb over his ring. The ground starts to shake around me and I look up, a titan looming over me but I don't make a move to escape.

I look back down at Levi, "I promised that I would die with you and don't plan on breaking that promise." I don't react as the titan scoops me up as I hold Levi in my arms, looking at the titans wide open mouth, "I'm coming, Levi."

The titan tilts it's head back and lifts it's fist over it's mouth, I hear people calling for me but ignore them as the titan releases me into it's mouth.

"I'll see you soon, my dear Levi." I fall into darkness just as the titan slams it's mouth close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally update! And I will not lie, I cried while I wrote this. It was just so sad! Well, I hope to update soon. Bye!


	8. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a one-shot I actually wrote a long time ago but never posted.

Everyone has a soulmate, that was for a fact. Or at least that's what Levi Ackerman always thought, now at the age of twenty-three he no longer thought that. He didn't meet his soulmate before he turned twenty like everyone else. His eyes didn't change from their gray color to a unique color like everyone else's. He was the only one who's eyes were still gray, showing to everyone that he has not found his soulmate. Levi had heard that some people found their soulmates later than normal but never this late, he feared that maybe he was destined to be alone. Even if he never saw himself as a dating type he did still yearn for someone to spend time with because once you find your soulmate you stay with them forever and they will never leave you. 

Levi sighed and readjusted his sunglasses, even though his friends knew he hadn't found his soulmate yet he didn't want people to stare at him because his eyes were still gray and he didn't exactly look like he was younger than twenty. Wearing sunglasses inside was a struggle for him since many people have asked him why he refuses to take them off but he has managed to convince most of them that his eyes were extremely sensitive to light and they believed him.

Levi continued walking down the sidewalk, his work was not far from his house so he was able to walk there. Levi worked at a café while he looked for a better paying job, until then he was stuck serving coffee and pastries alongside Hanji and Erwin, who became soulmates when they were seventeen. People did not become soulmates until they get connected somehow, it is different for every couple. For some just a simple brush of skin against skin and the connection is made, for others a kiss had to be shared and for some cases sex was what connected the couple. When a connection is made people say you'll instantly feel lighter, happier and complete. Levi was nearing the café and decided he had enough time to wipe his sunglasses clean since a smudge in the right lens had been bothering him all morning. Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, since he saw no one was coming, Levi took his sunglasses off and started to wipe them with a piece of cloth he had taken out of his pocket. Being distracted Levi did not notice someone running straight for him, also not paying attention as they were trying to send a quick text. By the time Levi had finished and turned his head back up the person had rammed right into him, not only knocking Levi completely off his feet but also landing on top of Levi. 

"Oh shit-I'm so so sorry! I-i wasn't paying attention, are you alright?!" The person got off of Levi immediately and jumped to his feet, looking down at Levi in concern. Levi only grunted and searched the ground for his fallen sunglasses, only to find them crushed on the road next to the sidewalk. He sighed and watched as a car passed by, crushing his sunglasses into smaller pieces. The person who had ran into Levi looked at the sunglasses, feeling guilty when he saw they were completely ruined.

"I'm so sorry about your sunglasses, I really didn't mean to run into you..." Levi looked up at the person, seeing a boy looking down at him. The boy seemed like he was still in highschool, his skin tan with a brown mop of hair messed up by the wind. Levi looked at the boy's eyes and saw that they were still gray just like his. The boy extended his hand towards Levi who was still sitting on the ground, he huffed and took the boy's hand. Instantly at the contact Levi felt a tingle spread throughout his entire body, from the tips of his fingers down to the tip of his toes. Levi jumped back in surprise and looked at the boy's eyes once again, watching as they changed color from a dull gray to a beautiful mix for blue and green, speckled with hints of gold. The boy had also jumped back, feeling the same tingle he watched as the man on the ground had changed eye color right before him, the gray had turned into a color he had never seen someone have before. It was absolutely stunning. 

Levi sat for a few moments once the tingle was gone and quickly reached into his pocket for his phone, bringing the screen up to his eyes Levi saw they had changed colors. He had found his soulmate. The boy picked his phone up from the ground and looked into the screen as well, seeing that his eyes had changed to the same color as the man he had ran into. Slipping his phone into his pocket the boy looked down at the man, looking him over he felt lighter, just as Armin had told him he would feel when he met his soulmate. Levi looked up at the boy, his soulmate had turned out to be some highschool boy who can even watch where he was going. How perfect.

There they were, looking at each other the two soulmates had never expected to met their significant other this way but that's how it turned out to be.

The boy extended his hand towards Levi once more, this time he had a soft smile spread across his face, "I'm Eren."

Levi glanced at Eren's hand before taking it once again, "Levi."


	9. Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another one-shot I didn't post from like, last year. I didn't edit this really so I'm sorry if it bothers you.

Humming softly to himself Levi adjusts the backpack on his shoulder and hops onto the sidewalk he always took to get home. It was next to a quiet road and not many houses were near, which was exactly how he liked it. Levi took this time to think and have some much needed alone time. Tightening the scarf wrapped around his neck Levi notices it being quieter than usual, Winter was just beginning and Levi can already tell it was going to be a fierce one. Levi saw that he was the only one outside, even though that would've made someone else worried he only felt glad. Sighing contently he continues humming whatever tune came to mind as he reached the bridge that goes over a river. But unlike other days where it would be vacant, there was a boy that Levi recognized from the grade below his.

The boy was standing on the edge of the bridge, his face wet from tears and red from the cold as Levi could see. He must have ran here straight after school. Levi watches as the boy looks down at the freezing river and wipes his eyes, sobs racking his body. Levi watches him silently before slowly walking over.

“Hey...it's pretty cold today, huh?”

The boy turns slowly to look at Levi, staring at him for a moment, wiping his eyes with his sleeve before nodding, “Y-yeah, Winter came early…”

Levi nods in agreement, setting his backpack on the sidewalk he climbs up to sit on the edge next to the boy.

“H-hey, you might fall.” The boy looks down at Levi concerned. 

“You might too.” Levi looks down at the river then back up at the boy, “The water is probably freezing cold.”

The boy nods and watches the water, eventually he sits down next to Levi and sighs, wiping away the last of his tears for now.

“So what's you name?” Levi leans back on his hands and looks at the boy, waiting for his response.

“M-my name's Eren.” Eren looks down at his hands folded in his lap.

“Alright, so what are you doing here, Eren?” Eren shrugs and turns his head to Levi.

“I-it's just that a lot of things are happening right now and I just...want it to end…”

Levi nods and pulls the zipper on his jacket up to cover his neck, “What sort of things happened?”

Eren glanced at Levi before turning his gaze to the floor, staying silent for some time, “My family...died in a crash...and i-it was my fault…” Eren's voice cracked as tears began to form in his eyes, he did nothing to stop them from rolling down onto his cheeks, letting them drip off his chin. Levi watched Eren as he cried, shifting awkwardly since he couldn't figure out how to comfort him. Eren continued to sob for a some time, eventually calming down once Levi began to think he would never stop.

Levi turned to the sniffling boy, keeping his expression somewhat soft, “What makes you think it was your fault?”

“I-i was arguing with my parents over something stupid and my dad wasn't paying much attention to the road...He crashed into another car a-and it sent ours rolling off the highway...I was the only one who made it…,” Wiping his nose Eren looked at Levi with puffy eyes and a blotchy face, “I just wish I could've died with them…”

Levi nodding, understanding that the boy’s guilt, “Look...I know how it feels to lose your family but that doesn't mean you have to pay for it.”

“I do, I-i made them die and now I have to take the punishment..” Eren stood up once again and faced the river, stepping on the edge. Levi stood up quickly, feeling that even though he was never much of a caring person he couldn't just let this happen without him interfering.

Levi reached out and grabbed Eren leg, keeping a firm grip on his calf, “I won't let go until you get down from there and go home.”

Eren looked down at Levi, eyes wide and tried to pry Levi's hand off, struggling to keep his balance, “Let go, you'll fall with me!”

Levi looked at Eren, determined and only tightened his grip, ignoring how it was tight enough to leave bruises, “Then I guess two people will be dying today,” Levi disregarded the fear he had that Eren would go through with it and take Levi with him. Eren continued to frantically try to remove Levi's hand as he began to lose control of any balance he had, I can't let another person die because of me!

“Come down before you fall,” Came Levi's stern voice. Eren looked down at Levi, seeing that he wouldn't be letting go soon and sighed. Slowly, with the help of Levi, Eren got down from the edge and his leg was released.

“...You know that won't stop me from trying again, right..?” Eren glanced at Levi and saw as he nodded.

“I know, but if I have a chance to stop you, I will,” Eren sighed in annoyance and reached down to pick up his backpack, swinging it onto his shoulder. Levi stepped forward to stand by his side and turned his head to look up at Eren, “How far do you live from here? I can walk you.”

Eren huffed and pointed ahead, “Straight down the street and then two turns left and you're there,”

“Not that far from my place,” Levi began to walk and looked back at Eren, “Come on then, it gets dark earlier, you know?”

Eren nodded and followed Levi, glancing back at the bridge before turning forward again, a wave of relief washing over him, It's not my day quite yet.


End file.
